


The Clothing Confusion

by Sesquipedalian_Bookwyrm



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Fluff, M/M, hope you enjoy it :), just a funny misunderstanding thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesquipedalian_Bookwyrm/pseuds/Sesquipedalian_Bookwyrm
Summary: Crowley’s ‘armageddon is coming’ phone call with Aziraphale goes...a bit differently.(In Aziraphale’s defense, Gabriel never actually said the word ‘Armageddon’, so what was he supposed to think?)





	The Clothing Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post (linked below) that basically points out that the only information Gabriel gave Aziraphale in the sushi restaurant was “Clothes won’t be around much longer” and “Crowley’s involved”. 
> 
> The first assumption probably wouldn’t be ‘apocalypse’.

Inspired by [this](https://hello-ello-ello.tumblr.com/post/186015992471/on-my-like-tenth-rewatch-of-good-omens-and-i-just) post. 

Crowley had sequestered himself in a phone booth to make the call. He’d attempted to wait until he was home...but this couldn’t wait. Aziraphale needed to know. Something needed to be Done. 

Hell if he knew what that ‘something’ would entail, but…

Armageddon. He’d heard of it, and he was in support of it in the way that children support breaking their parents’ rules. That is to say, it sounded fine to him as long as none of the logical consequences resulted. But he knew there _ would _ be consequences. Big, bad, no-more-Aziraphale consequences. Awful, terrible, _ Aziraphale-gets-hurt _ consequences. And now Armageddon was happening - apparently - so he picked up the phone in a grubby telephone booth and phoned the number he knew by heart. 

“I’m afraid we’re quite definitely closed,” Aziraphale said by way of greeting. 

Crowley resisted a snort. As if Aziraphale knew what normal bookshop hours could possibly look like. Nevertheless, the occasion was too serious to be distracted for long. 

“Aziraphale, it’s me. We need to talk.”

There was a pause. 

“Yes. Yes, I rather think we do.”

Aziraphale knew, then. 

“Crowley -“ Aziraphale trailed off. Another pause, as though he was trying to figure out what to say. Finally he took a deep breath Crowley could hear through the phone.

“I won’t beat around the bush, I suppose. You’re being _ extremely _ inconsiderate.”

Crowley’s heart twisted sadistically as it always did when Aziraphale was upset, and he was immediately suffused with a panicked need to fix whatever had happened to make Aziraphale unhappy. Still, though, it seemed a little unfair. This hadn’t been _ his _ idea. He hadn’t _ meant _ to start the apocalypse. Hadn’t _ wanted _ to. And now he was trying to make it right! Surely Aziraphale would forgive-

“You _ know _ how I feel about clothes. I’ve had my coat for nearly two centuries! And this _ waistcoat_!” Aziraphale moaned. “Really, Crowley! How _ could _ you?”

Crowley pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment. Then he put it back, opening his mouth, but Aziraphale steamrollered on. Which was quite possibly lucky, because Crowley had no _ idea _ what he’d been about to say. 

“I know you’re a demon, and you do all those demon-y things, and...I don’t know...meddle with the way of things and all that, but this seems like a bit much!”

“Aziraphale-“ Crowley managed, trying to figure out what in all Heaven was going on. 

“Why would you do something like this? Do you want me to just go wandering about, _ naked_?”

Crowley, about to simultaneously both deduce and fix whatever it was that he’d supposedly done now, caught on the image of Aziraphale naked and lost his entire train of thought. 

Aziraphale, though, had apparently reached the end of his lecture, and had fallen into expectant silence, so Crowley scrambled to regain his sensibilities. 

“What...what the _ heaven_, angel?”

The ire returned in full force. “Did you expect me not to _ care _ about this? Because we have known each other for a very long time! How would _ you _ feel if _ I _decided to get rid of all the cars?!”

“Aziraphale.”

“No, I will _ not _ bend on this! I insist you reconsider!”

“_ Aziraphale! _”

The angel fell begrudgingly silent.

“Angel, I called you about Armageddon. I don’t have the faintest clue what it is you’re on about, but whatever it is, I’m very sorry and I’ll never do it again.”

Aziraphale remained silent for a long moment. Crowley hoped desperately that he’d fixed whatever it was he’d done wrong. 

“Ar...Armageddon?” Aziraphale repeated faintly. 

“Yes, angel.”

“You...you’re involved with Armageddon.”

“_Yes._” Heavens, he wished he wasn’t. 

“And...Armageddon. Yes. That would mean...no more clothes, yes?”

Crowley frowned. _ What is it with clothes today? _

He made a mental note to compliment Aziraphale’s clothes more in the future, since apparently he was in a mood about them. 

“I think Armageddon means no more _ anything_, angel.”

“Ah.”

Hang on. He knew Aziraphale’s voice. That sounded like..._ Embarrassment? _

“Ah. Yes. Of course. Armageddon.”

That was definitely embarrassment! But...why?

“Yes. Of course. We’ll need to...discuss. Obviously. I’ll see you, then.”

The phone clicked as Aziraphale hastily hung up. 

Crowley stared at the receiver, before placing it back up. 

At least his angel didn’t seem to be angry at him any more. 

~

Aziraphale, alone in his shop, stood for a long minute as the heat faded slowly from his face. 

Armageddon. Of course. 

Honestly, Gabriel could have just _ said_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are deeply treasured and appreciated, and I’m going to work on being better at replying to your comments. They really mean a lot to me and I want to get better about thanking you all for that. <3


End file.
